


Regrets: Part 2

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Thrawn Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Thrawn Appreciation Week, kalluzeb - Freeform, thranto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Kallus enters Thraw’s office and he can’t help but feel like he’s interrupted something.





	Regrets: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting another fic for Day 2 cus why not? Can be read without reading “Vacation” or “Regrets: Part 1”.

There had been a problem with one of the supply shipments. Along with the ration packs they had also picked up some of the local fruit from the natives after Thrawn claimed that fresh fruit would improve brain functionality and moral. However the boxes containing the fruit had turned out to be only half full, most likely an act of revenge on the natives part. Unsurprising since they were responsible for the invasion of their home world.

Agent Kallus was headed to Thrawn’s office to see what should be done about the situation. They were now under stocked on food and he needed to know how the natives should be punished for their actions. 

He knocked on Thrawn’s door and was surprised when he revived no answer. That was strange, Thrawn was usually very punctual in his responses preferring to see to problems immediately. Kallus supposed that he could be somewhere else on the ship but he’d past the bridge on his way here and he couldn’t think of anywhere else the alien could be. He knocked again and after a considerable pause Thrawn finally answered. 

“Enter.”

Kallus came into the office to find Thrawn standing behind his desk with Commander Vanto opposite him. 

“Thank you sir.” The commander muttered quickly before hurrying out of the room with his nose buried in a data pad. Kallus couldn’t help but notice that his face was nearly the same colour as his hair and that the data pad was about the life cycle of banthas. 

“What is the problem Agent?” His red eyes narrowed into slits of anger. Kallus racked his brain but he couldn’t think of anything he’d done to have the Admiral’s anger directed at him. Somehow that made it even more terrifying. 

“There’s been an issue with one of the shipments sir.” As he explained he noticed that Thrawn’s blue skin was tinged purple on the tips of his ears and cheeks as though he’d been -wait had he been blushing?

“Contact the officer in charge at the docking station and inform them of the situation. Providing false information on the value of goods is illegal under imperial law. Those found guilty shall receive the maximum sentence.” Thrawn said finally. 

“Yes sir.”

As Kallus headed out of the room he saw that one of the paintings that had been on the wall by Thrawn’s desk had been knocked over. That was probably the oddest thing he’d seen all day, and he’d seen a lot of odd things today. He knew how much much Thrawn loved his precious art, the idea that he’d been careless enough to knock one over was unfathomable. 

Then suddenly everything clicked: Vanto’s manner, the blush, the anger, the painting. 

“Karabast!” He swore as the door hissed shut behind him. Oh well, it wasn’t like he was in any position to judge either of them for their tastes thanks to his new found appreciation of a certain lasat. 

Kallus now deeply regretted investigating all those little clues. If he could work out what just happened then Thrawn would know that he could work it out. He was dead.

At least he’d have something interesting to tell The Rebels.


End file.
